


Attraverso gli occhi di Hades

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Mitología 2.0 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Character Study, F/M, Family, Greek Underworld's Royal Family, Hades is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Persephone is a Bitch, Romance, Zeus Seriously Sucks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Se han preguntado alguna vez como sería la historia a través de los ojos de Hades? Pues, en mi AU, así es como. Si quieren enterarse de los eventos que marcaron la vida del Dios del Inframundo antes, durante y después de los eventos de los libros ya saben que hacer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraverso gli occhi di Hades

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Bueno, aquí está mi one-shot tributo a Hades, en mi opinión el mejor padre que apareció en ambas series del Sesos de Algas. Varios de los eventos de mi universo se revelarán aquí, así como un indicio de la trama del fic largo que colocaré como secuela del final de HOO. Les doy una pista: Será un crossover...

Hades estaba acostumbrado a la frustración.

También a la inconformidad.

Y, a mediados del siglo XX, se agregaron a la lista la soledad y la ira.

* * *

Desde que Zeus y Poseidón lo confinaron al Inframundo había tratado de poner lo mejor de su parte para hacer funcionar las cosas: Con un reino cuya población pasaba los cien millones y contando, tanto territorio que no podía disfrutarlo y una cohorte de Inmortales que con el tiempo decidieron hacer su hogar allí…Pues no tenía tiempo para dedicarse sólo a maldecir su suerte. Había MUCHO que hacer y Hades - nuevo Dios del Inframundo, los Muertos y las Riquezas de la Tierra - era el único Inmortal lo suficientemente terco para manejarse bien con tal carga de trabajo. Amigos como Hipnos, los Oniros y Tánatos eran buena compañía y un gran apoyo para él. También lo eran sus fieles Furias, el inmenso Cerbero y todos los espíritus y criaturas que decidieron dedicar su ahora eterno tiempo a servir al Señor del Inframundo.

Pero, aunque con el correr del tiempo su amado Inframundo alcanzó un estado de eficiente paz, no pudo evitar comenzar a desear algo más: Si se acercaba al Castillo del Sueño era recibido cordialmente por Hypnos y sus hijos. Si lograba que sus horas de descanso coincidieran con las del ajetreado Tánatos lo hallaba en las Islas de los Bendecidos junto a su adorada Macaria. 

Suponiendo que quien no intenta no halla, el Dios del Inframundo comenzó su búsqueda…

Desgraciadamente encontró a quien parecía una opción aceptable…

Perséfone era muy hermosa, tanto que varios la consideraban la única inmortal capaz de disputarle a Afrodita su título de Diosa de la Belleza*. Pero lo que tenía de bella lo duplicaba de distante. Hades la había observado por varios meses antes de presentarse ante ella. Cuando le propuso intentar una vida juntos obtuvo una inmediata aceptación. Poco tiempo después descubriría que su principal motivación fue la posibilidad de dejar de ser la simple hija de una Olímpica para convertirse en una Reina. Cuando sus infidelidades se hicieron patentes él no lo sintió por ella: La echó de su Reino sin contemplaciones. El Inframundo era la morada de la justicia suprema, de la igualdad en la muerte. Lo que cosechases durante tu vida lo sembrarías al llegar allí:

  * ¿Fuiste un avaro, usurero o cobarde? ¡A los Prados Asfódelos!
  * ¿Fuiste un hijo fiel, guerrero comprometido o de plano una buena persona? ¡Campos Elíseos!



Perséfone le dejó un último regalo antes de marcharse, unas palabras de despedida que ardieron como una bofetada: _“Acabas de arruinarte la existencia tú mismo, Hades. Nadie nunca podría amarte…Sabiendo que este lugar es parte del trato. Ni siquiera una corona o ser llamada una igual de Hera lo vale.”_

Tras la marcha de la Diosa de la Primavera, Hades pasó varios días y noches trabajando en automático, siempre con su venenoso mensaje resonándole en la cabeza: ¿Sería verdad su vaticinio? ¿Estaría él destinado a una existencia de eterna soledad?

No sólo eso. Ofendida por “tan indigno tratamiento”, Perséfone y su madre volvieron a Eleusis y se presentaron ante el Rey Céleo y su hijo Triptólemo, a quienes les entregaron las bases de un culto en honor de ambas y un nuevo mito para circular por el Mundo Mortal: Los Misterios Eleusinos y El Rapto de Perséfone. El plan de las Diosas funcionó y, a partir de entonces, los humanos vieron a Hades como una figura cruel, fría, avariciosa y maligna.

Lo odiaban hasta los que no lo conocían…

* * *

Pero, a pesar de aquel mal trago con Perséfone, la vida siguió su curso…

Hasta que en la víspera del año nuevo de 1900, Zeus se alió con Atenea, Afrodita y Deméter para una jugada tan sucia que ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido…En especial porque no había hablado con ninguno de ellos en más de 300 años: Lo volvieron humano.

Era magia muy antigua…Y muy peligrosa: Le robaron a Hécate su primer Libro de Hechizos y procedieron a despojarlo de sus poderes, lanzándolo al ciclo de reencarnaciones.

El 1 de julio de 1900 a las 3:33 A.M. nació un niño en Roma, Italia.

El hijo y heredero de la ancestral familia di Angelo: Hades di Angelo.

Sus padres fueron Don Vitelio y Madonna Raquel, los venerados benefactores del Nero Valle**.

Y, durante los siguientes treinta y tres años, los mejores padres que el mundo mortal haya visto.

En la actualidad, Hades pensaba a menudo en ellos: En lo comprensivos que fueron con él mientras – a partir de los 13 años – recuperaba la memoria poco a poco, entre espantosos ataques de migraña. En la inmensa confusión que le supuso descubrir que era un Dios Pagano y que ellos lo ayudaron a aceptar. En como alrededor de cada uno de sus episodios retrospectivos lo único estable era la presencia de su _mamma_ en su cabecera de su cama, cantándole una nana suavemente mientras su _papa_ le pasaba un trapo húmedo por la frente.

**_Esperanza…_ **

**_Lealtad…_ **

**_Familia…_ **

Su vida mortal pasó sin grandes sobresaltos, oculto a plena vista en aquel recóndito pueblito. Allí, Hades fue feliz: Tenía una familia estable, amigos, acceso a una educación privilegiada, una posición socio-económica imponente y todos en el valle adoraban el suelo por el que pisaba la _Famiglia_ di Angelo, privilegio ganado a pulso por las proezas de sus antepasados y mantenido por la intachable moral y bondad de las generaciones más actuales.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final: Pocos días después de su cumpleaños 33, sus padres salieron en un corto viaje a Navarrenx...Nunca volvieron. Se supo que había sido un "extraño accidente" pero Hades, con lágrimas de ira nublándole la vista mientras se aferraba a los ataúdes sellados de sus padres, lo sabía mejor: Un relámpago no golpea dos veces en el mismo lugar, no con una diferencia de 0.05 segundos y mucho menos con una distancia de medio metro. 

Con extremo cuidado de no exponerse - Hades no permitiría que la ardua labor de sus padres fuera desperdiciada por un momento de iracunda temeridad - o amenazar el blindaje del valle - _Cómo_ llegó este ahí era algo que él jamás entendió -, Hades atrapó en un limbo de "vacío legal" las almas de sus padres: Por más devotos Católicos que hubieran sido en vida, ellos dieron nacimiento y criaron - esto último a conciencia - a un Dios Pagano. Esto implicaba rechazabar en cierto grado la senda Celestial para atarse a la Pagana en su libre albedrío.

¿Resultado?

Se le permitió entrelazar a Vitelio y Raquel con su Panteón y - esto último viniendo como una bienvenida sorpresa - dos antiguas entidades pidieron ser parte del plan: Érebo y Nyx eran conscientes de que los Primordiales Griegos se estaban extinguiendo, y se estaban extinguiendo rápido. Para no dejar sus dominios a la deriva y arriesgarse a un desequilibrio en el cosmos, ellos decidieron hacer algo muy inteligente: Abdicaron sus dominios en esos nuevos inmortales y así las encarnaciones originales del Abismo y la Noche pudieron desvanecerse en paz.

* * *

Hades nunca había sido un Dios particularmente sentimental pero entonces, habiendo sido reducido a tan vulnerable estado, conoció a una hermosa y bondadosa mujer que volteó su mundo de revés. Y lo entendió: Entendió porque tantos de los espíritus que entraban a su Reino ansiaban volver a la Tierra de los Vivos con sus seres queridos. Comprendió al completo el amor de la humanidad. Y la realización le ocasionó un silencioso pero conflictuado llanto: ¿Por qué no podía ser así entre su familia Inmortal? ¿Por qué los mortales eran los que alcanzaban a ver y disfrutar del verdadero potencial de los lazos entre amigos, esposos, hermanos…?

De nuevo, la vida siguió su curso: María fue bienvenida en el valle como una largamente esperada Reina, las personas rápidamente acostumbrándose a tratarla como a la difunta y llorada Madonna Raquel. El que la Familia di Angelo, con todas sus riquezas y prestigio, jamás hubiera ostentado un título nobiliario oficial parecía deslizarse de la alegre mentalidad colectiva. Los adultos le asentían respetuosa pero afablemente al pasar por su lado en las calles y los niños sonreían al verla, ofreciéndole flores y comparándola con un ángel bendito. Esas inocentemente genuinas muestras de apoyo generaban una secreta calidez en el corazón de Hades. Su amada María jamás hubiera hallado semejante aceptación en el Olimpo: Los celos de Hera y Anfítrite habrían cegado al resto del delicado tesoro que era esa mortal.

Mortal a quien los habitantes del Inframundo, siempre vigilantes, ya se habían acostumbrado a referirse como Reina María.

Las cosas sólo mejoraron con el tiempo: El 15 de julio de 1933, Hades di Angelo y María Salvattore contrajeron nupcias en un hermosa ceremonia abierta en la Catedral de Piedra. Todos los habitantes del valle y la familia de la novia asistieron, incluso Alecto hizo acto de presencia llevando las felicitaciones y disculpas de Tánatos e Hipnos por no poder unirseles en las festividades debido a sus responsabilidades en el Inframundo. "Sostener el fuerte en ausencia del jefe" lo llamaron.

El 7 de julio de 1934, nació en el Castel Sant'Angelo el heredero de los Reyes del Inframundo: Un pequeño bebé a quien sus maravillados padres nombraron Nico di Angelo.

A pesar de la guerra en ciernes en el mundo mortal, los siguientes diez años fueron unos de felicidad ininterrumpida en el Nero Valle: Ninguna corrupción del mundo externo tocaba aquel pequeño rincón escondido del mundo, el paraíso de un Dios vuelto mortal y su familia.

Todo era tan perfecto que, honestamente, Hades debió ver venir el trágico final de su dicha...

* * *

Nico tenía razón, su Defecto Fatal era el guardar rencor porque su padre era así. Aunque Hades tratase de cambiar aquella parte de él, no funcionaría. Él simplemente no podía dejar de aferrarse al pasado…

  * ¿Su familia Inmortal? – Lo habían dejado de lado.
  * ¿Su familia mortal? – Rigiendo el Tártaro como las reencarnaciones de Érebo y Nyx y actualmente enfrentando una peligrosa revolución en ciernes…
  * ¿Su amada esposa? – Muerta por mano de Zeus e inalcanzable para él por haber sido una devota católica.
  * ¿Su descendencia? – Poseidón tenía a Tritón y Zeus a todo el Consejo Olímpico, mientras su único hijo era un Semidiós que había heredado el imperioso deseo de María por ayudar al mundo y se negaba a vivir confinado en el Inframundo. No podía estar con Nico en el mundo mortal porque su presencia llamaría inmediatamente la atención y esto pondría en peligro al chico…Oh, sí, también estaba esa estúpida ley de Zeus y el Juramento de los Tres Grandes pero esos era detalles menores.



Durante el resurgimiento de Kronos, Hades pensó que esa guerra podría terminar favoreciéndolo: Sus parientes se destruirían entre sí, pagarían lo que le habían hecho y – lo mejor de todo – podría tener cerca a su hijo con toda tranquilidad. Había querido despistar a los habitantes de los planos superiores actuando con indiferencia hacia él, pues si los Olímpicos descubrían el amor que le profesaba a Nico, su pequeño sufriría el mismo destino que María.

La amnesia del niño le jugaba a favor a su padre en ese aspecto y al mismo tiempo era una constante tortura: ¿Era correcto mantener sus mejores memorias fuera de su alcance?, ¿Tenía derecho a ocultarle que hubo un tiempo, un lugar, dónde fue completamente feliz? Quizá si Nico supiera toda la verdad por fin accedería a quedarse en el Inframundo y dejaría arder a aquellos que destruyeron sus vidas...

Todos y cada uno de estos episodios terminaban con un rotundo: **SOY SU PADRE Y HAGO ESTO POR SU BIEN**.

¿Negación?

Quizá, pero si dejar arder al mundo era lo que tomaba para proteger lo último que le quedaba pues entonces los planos superiores ya podían ir recitando sus plegarias...

Hades comprendía que esa línea de pensamiento lo volvía un bastardo cruel pero no era cómo si las cosas fueran tan fáciles para él tampoco. Su relación con Nico tenía demasiadas trabas: El épico error de juicio que fue Bianca, las mentiras y manipulaciones de Minos, el profundo sentimiento de traición que se instaló en el que ahora era un demasiado cauteloso Semidiós...

Demasiados juegos mentales y medias verdades para que un mortal asimile sin enloquecer...

Sería bueno, pero falso, decir que los problemas de los últimos di Angelo - de Hades en particular - se limitaban a esos: Con todas las misiones a las que lo enviaba para mantenerlo fuera del enfoque de sus hermanos casi nunca lo tenía en casa – _¿Era normal pensar en Giudecca*** como un hogar…?_ – y eso lo deprimía. Siempre que Nico pasaba una temporada en el Inframundo el humor de Hades mejoraba estratosféricamente y se notaba, el mismo reino reflejaba la alegría de su amo: Hades estaba contento de saber a su hijo sano, salvo y de vuelta con él. De vuelta donde pertenecía.

Le habían arrebatado a su María pero se aseguraría de proteger con uñas y dientes a su legado, a ese hijo que simbolizaba el amor que compartieron, a su Nico que era una mezcla de lo mejor de ambos.

Con lo que Hades nunca contó fue con que decirlo fuera infinitamente más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

Nico insistía en involucrarse con los semidioses de Media Sangre y los caprichos de los Olímpicos. Su naturaleza no le permitía sino intentar ayudar. Pero nunca sería verdaderamente aceptado entre ellos. Y ambos los sabían. Podía pasar inadvertido por aquellos que solo lo habían visto en la lejanía, pero él era su padre y veía más allá de la máscara con que se cubría Nico. Todos los trataban como si fuera el propio Hades, lo que el Dios hallaba redomadamente ridículo y prejuicioso: ¿Acaso creían que aquel estúpido sobrino acuático suyo era el idiota de Poseidón? ¿Qué la mocosa metalera esa era la versión femenina y acrofóbica**** del bastardo de Zeus?

Nico podía invocar a las criaturas del Inframundo para que le sirvieran y poseía muchos poderes únicos y – según los estándares de los de la superficie – algo perturbadores,  pero cada vez que los usaba era por una buena causa. Teniendo tanto poder podría haberlo usado en su beneficio y se esclavizaba luchando por personas que lo rechazaban.

En el fondo, Hades siempre fue del tipo desinteresado y lamentaba conocer tan pocas personas como él. Todos hacían las cosas por algo: Hefesto hacía armas por reconocimiento, Afrodita "aconsejaba" en el amor para luego destrozar esos romances por diversión, Ares "entrenaba" solo para exhibir su fuerza a otros…Por eso, una de las cosas que lo conmovieron de Nico fue el que no le importaba lo que murmurasen a sus espaldas: Lo que demostraba de lo que estaban hechas las personas eran las acciones y, sin importar los medios, el chico solo había hecho cosas buenas tanto con sus poderes como con su diplomática personalidad.

Hades notaba sin esfuerzo los rasgos más sutiles de su hijo: Cómo, sin necesidad de palabras, se expresaba en gestos. Cómo sus ojos brillaban de determinación cual ónices a la luz de la luna al pelear. Que a pese a sonreír tan poco, ese ínfimo gesto – viniendo de él – podía iluminar una habitación entera y a pesar de ello escondía detrás de su ceño fruncido un sollozo. Cómo detrás de cada lucha existía una razón para seguir adelante sin importar qué…El que detrás de palabras tan frías, había tanta bondad…

Bondad que lo llevó a acosar a su padre por varios días para ayudar en la Batalla de Manhattan y que estuvo a punto de desquiciarlo…Sólo para terminar concediéndole su deseo. Nico era su niño, podría regañarlo y hasta amenazarlo, pero jamás lastimarlo. Cedió a la petición de su hijo y fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar…

Tras la esforzada victoria contra Kronos, Hades decidió que aunque el trono improvisado que le convocó Apolo no le otorgaba el rango que merecía lo dejaría pasar…Por esa vez. Al menos su sobrino lo estaba intentando. Era más de lo que podía decirse del resto.

Sus poco optimistas pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el murmullo de pasos en el corredor frente a las puertas de la Sala del Consejo del Olimpo.

Los Héroes estaban llegando…Con Nico entre ellos.

Hades pensó que el niño se quedaría con sus pares o quizás que se escondería entre las sombras para que no lo notaran. No lo culpaba, ser el Hijo de Hades nunca fue un mérito de honor entre los semidioses, para ellos su parentela sólo generaba miedo y entre los dioses odio.

No obstante, Nico no hizo ninguna de ambas.

Su hijo avanzó directamente hacia él al entrar. Se veía agotado y en varios cortes relucía el brillo negro de su sangre…Pero estaba entero lo que Hades agradeció en silencio. El chico lo miro con un afecto indisimulado y se arrodilló a sus pies sin decir absolutamente nada, como si supiera que ese era su lugar y estuviera bien con ello. Entonces, para el shock de todos los presentes – salvo de Hestia, quien sonreía al fondo – Nico tomó la mano izquierda de su padre y besó suavemente sus nudillos, llevándolos luego a su frente.

El viejo signo de la Bendición del Padre…

El máximo símbolo de respeto y honor por quien te dio la vida…

**_Lealtad…_ **

**_Familia…_ **

Aunque – de alguna misteriosa forma – Hades logró mantener la compostura, estaba impactado. Los Semidioses nunca aceptaban verdaderamente sus destinos porque no querían saber nada de unos padres que nunca se interesaron por ellos. Nico había pasado por demasiadas cosas, sufrimientos que nadie debería temer siquiera y el ser Hijo de Hades no le había ayudado en nada. Aun así, él se encontraba a su lado, como…Como si estuviera orgulloso de ser su hijo…

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios de Hades—Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, Nico—Contestó a la muda declaración del chico. Nico levantó la mirada y le sonrío a su padre. Hades le acarició el rostro con su diestra y con la otra mano levantó la suave barbilla del menor, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para besar gentilmente su frente. Ninguno de ambos registró el silencio que cayó sobre la sala al verlos, ni las expresiones shockeadas de los otros Dioses ni las indignadas y/o celosas de los semidioses. En ese momento solo eran un padre y su hijo regocijándose en la dicha de saberse a salvo y juntos de nuevo.

Hades se atrevió a dejar renacer su esperanza…Pronto deseó no haberlo hecho…

* * *

Una nueva Profecía fue entregada.

Esta vaticinaba la llegada de Siete semidioses, los más poderosos de su generación, quienes derrotarían a Gea.

Y por supuesto que uno de ellos debía ser Nico…

Los Dioses eran muy bien conocidos por ser orgullosos, rencorosos y, especialmente, por querer demostrar que sus poderes eran mejores que los de los demás. Sin embargo, ante su desesperada situación, Hades había perdido toda capacidad de mantener siquiera la compostura…

Si por él fuera, dejaría libres a todos los monstruos del Tártaro y entraría a buscar a su hijo.

_Nico…_

Evocar su simple nombre dolía.

Él no lo merecía: ¿Estar sólo en el Tártaro? Nadie lo había logrado.

Y Hades intentaba – con toda su alma – confiar en Nico. Confiar en que volvería, en que él vería de nuevo esos hermosos ojos negros que coronaban la cálida sonrisa de su María.

Siempre se mentalizaba antes de abrir el enlace telepático entre ambos porque sabía que la imagen de su magullado y aterrorizado Nico le dolería más que un millón de dagas estigias clavadas en el corazón…Pero seguía haciéndolo…Una y otra vez trataba, perpetuamente asolado por el temor de un día intentarlo y no lograr ninguna conexión por más unilateral que fuese. Ninguna forma de volver a verlo, saber si yacía muerto en algún horrible rincón del Tártaro…

* * *

Todo comenzó con la desaparición de aquel Romano amigo suyo.

Aquella fue una de las decisiones más memorables de Nico: ¿Confiar en un Hijo de Júpiter? ¿Creer que no lo entregaría para su ejecución? ¡Jason Grace era el maldito Pretor, por amor a Dios! Ese muchacho sabiendo la verdad sólo podía significar que la estancia de su Embajador entre los Romanos estaba por acabar…De forma más bien abrupta…

Pero, afortunadamente, Hades se equivocó: El Romano no sólo guardo el secreto sino que no paró hasta convertirse en una parte permanente de la vida de Nico – _> >Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que es tener una familia normal…¿Crees que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente a descubrirlo…Primo?<<_

Cuando la noticia de la ausencia del Pretor alcanzó el Inframundo durante una semana que Nico pasaba con su padre fue como si le hubieran lanzado un baldazo de agua helada en el rostro al menor pero se recompuso inmediatamente y pidió permiso para dedicarse a buscar a Jason Grace cuando sus intentos por contactar telepáticamente al rubio fallaron. El Dios accedió al saber lo mucho que ese Hijo de Júpiter significaba para Nico – no cualquiera se ganaba su respeto, mucho menos su afecto fraternal.

Hades conocía la expresión “Al infierno y de vuelta” pero nunca creyó que la vería volverse literal…Claro que entonces debía probársele su error arrebatándole lo único bueno de su vida…

Siete días antes de la llegada de un amnésico Grace a Media Sangre, Nico fue visitado en sueños por aquella maldita oráculo y desapareció sin más a buscar las Puertas de la Muerte. Érebo y Nyx eran reencarnaciones jóvenes e inexpertas, no pudieron contra el ejército de Gaia. El Tártaro era ahora oficialmente el lugar más inseguro de la tierra. Nadie sobrevivía allí…Y nunca un mortal intentó entrar…

Hasta Nico…

Nico, quien a cada segundo allí enfrentaba un mayor peligro de muerte que el semidiós promedio en catorce vidas juntas. Si lo peor pasaba y Nico elegía renacer…Hades simplemente perdería la cabeza.

¿Cómo soportaría que su propio hijo no recordara nada de él?

Cuando los otros semidioses de la Profecía llegaron y rescataron a Nico, el Dios sintió como que el peso del Inframundo, la Tierra, los Mares y el Olimpo se hubiera ido de sus hombros. Tras haber pasado el último mes maldiciendo al destino y sus designios por fin podía respirar de nuevo…

Pero ni tres días después, Nico tenía que volver a hacerse el héroe y salvar a su amigo el Hijo de Minerva de caer en el Tártaro…Cayendo de nuevo él.

A Hades estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón…Hasta que vio como Jason se lanzaba en picada a salvarlo. En teoría debería haber sido imposible…Nada supera las corrientes de atracción del Tártaro; si te caes, te caes. Pero de alguna forma Nico logró sacarlos de allí antes de tocar el fondo, los devolvió a la superficie ante las expresiones shockedas de sus amigos. Mientras los eufóricos Elegidos celebraban el milagro, Hades colapsó en su trono y comenzó a pensar…

Ese demasiado conveniente suceso sólo podía significar una cosa…

El otro lado del patrimonio de Nico estaba despertando…Era ya sólo cuestión de tiempo…

Unas semanas después, Nico y Jason fueron por el cetro de Diocleciano a Salona en una misión de recuperación supuestamente tranquila, pero terminaron liándose con Cupido. En realidad no fue sorpresa cuando finalmente Hades descubrió porque su hijo siempre arriesgaba su vida por el estúpido Hijo de Poseidón.

¡Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con liberar a Gaia!

¡También le tenía que hacer daño a SU Nico, a SU hijo!

La misión de la Athena Parthenos comenzó ni una semana después del fisco con Cupido. A esas alturas Hades juraba que su hijo estaba tratando de desquiciarlo a propósito: ¿Cruzar medio mundo con esa mole a cuestas Y con una Espina Parásito drenando tanto sus poderes como su energía vital? ¿A qué hora Nico comenzó a desarrollar tendencias suicidas?

Al menos esa chica Reyna se ofreció a acompañarlo. El Dios la aprobaba como escolta de su hijo: Ella era fuerte, valiente y decidida. Hades sabía que ella antes se haría matar antes que traicionar a Nico y que, de hecho, sería muy útil en una pelea. Y vaya que pelearon. Pararon en doce países antes de llegar a los Estados y en cada uno pasó algo:

  * Turno en Albania
  * Paris en Pompeya
  * Lycaón en Portugal
  * Medea en Israel
  * Midas en el Líbano
  * Circe en China
  * Polifemo en Singapur
  * Diomedes en Rusia
  * Orión en Perú
  * Menelao en Brasil
  * Las Cazadoras de Artemisa en Puerto Rico
  * Bryce Lawrence en Canadá



A medida que las víctimas de su hijo y su amiga iban llegando, Orión fue el único a quien Hades no terminó pateando – literalmente – de regreso al Tártaro. El arquero de hecho recibió el muy importante encargo de ser el nuevo Guardián de Nico cuando todo hubiera acabado. Y el, silencioso pero eterno, agradecimiento del Dios por la ayuda que le prestó a su hijo.

* * *

Finalmente, tras demasiadas falsas alarmas de desvanecimiento para el gusto de Hades, Nico y sus amigos llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar una guerra entre Campamentos. Reyna dio uno de los discursos más hermosos e inspiradores discursos de la historia de la oratoria improvisada. Aquel curioso fauno, Gleeson Hedge, amenazó a un par de atónitos semidioses con su bate y Nico realizó una hazaña aún más sorprendente que todas las que lograse hasta entonces: Transportó a ambos Campamentos hasta Grecia vía Shadow-Travel. Hades no podía creerlo: ¡Aquella marea humana debía rodear los 3000 guerreros!

Definitivamente el por qué Nico fue elegido como uno de los Siete brilló ese día...

La batalla fue violenta y desgarradora: Al finalizarla era difícil saber cuál de los bandos tenía la mayor cantidad de bajas cuando el chico Valdez aniquiló a Gaia. La desolación en aquel terreno de Grecia era perturbadora pero para los di Angelo eso no podía importar menos: Estaban a salvo y juntos de nuevo. Y mientras los di Angelo se fundían en un estrecho abrazo, entre cadáveres aún calientes y rocas teñidas de sangre, Hades no pudo combatir un incisivo sentido de deja vú…

Un par de días después del final de la Guerra, al Dios del Inframundo le ganó la curiosidad sobre cierta extraña ausencia, encargó los ingresos por un par de horas a sus Jueces y subió a Media Sangre. Hades encontró a Nico en la habitación que le destinaron a los Pretores en la Casa Grande, trazando los diseños de un sudario particularmente hermoso. Al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo, el Dios temió lo peor: ¿Acaso uno de sus amigos cercanos había caído en la contienda? Al preguntarle el destinatario de tanto trabajo sólo obtuvo del semidiós un encogimiento de hombros a la vez que decía cuidadosamente—Espero no tener que usarlo…Pero es mejor estar preparado, un sudario apresurado sería indigno de él…—Valdez, comprendió de golpe Hades, tenía que referirse al extraño fenómeno que se produjo cuando el Hijo de Vulcano se lanzó contra la Madre Tierra. El Dios no dijo nada. Sólo se arrodilló frente a su hijo y besó su frente como hacía cada vez que Nico volvía a él. El menor escondió el rostro en el cuello de su padre, dejando escapar todo su agotado alivio en un tenue suspiro. Y si al separarse por la barbilla y cuello de Hades brillaban cristalinas gotas ninguno dijo una palabra…

* * *

La relación entre ambos era complicada y a la vez muy simple: Era protegerse y dejarse ir, era amar sufriendo y vivir desafiando al destino.

Uno era un Dios a quien su familia rechazó injustamente y que tras un paso exprés por la humanidad descubrió verdades que los suyos estaban demasiado ciegos para ver…

El otro era un semidiós temido y errante, que como jamás encajó entre sus pares debió hacerse un lugar en otro Panteón…

Eran monarcas amados en su Reino…

Eran parias entre sus compatriotas…

Eran protectores…

Eran guerreros…

Eran sobrevivientes…

Eran padre e hijo…

Y mientras tuvieran al otro lucharían por ver un nuevo día.

_> >Y al final del día, mi pequeño…¿Dirías que todo esto ha valido la pena?<<_

**_Esperanza…_ **

_**Lealtad…** _

_**Familia…** _

Sí,…Si tenían al otro todo valdría la pena…

Porque para eso era la familia…

Porque tras tan largo camino, por fin Hades había hallado su paz...

**Author's Note:**

> *Adonis.-En la mitología griega, cuando Adonis nació, era un bebé tan hermoso que Afrodita quedó hechizada por su belleza, así que lo encerró en un cofre y se lo dio a Perséfone para que lo guardara, pero cuando ésta descubrió el tesoro que guardaba quedó también encantada por su belleza sobrenatural y rehusó devolverlo. Su disputa fue resuelta por Zeus, quien decidió que Adonis pasase cuatro meses con Afrodita, cuatro con Perséfone y los cuatro restantes del año con quien quisiera.  
> **Nero Valle.- Valle Negro en italiano.  
> ***Giudecca.-Pronunciación italiana de "Judeca", palacio de Hades en la mitología griega.  
> ****Acrofóbica.- Acrofobia es padecer miedo a las alturas.


End file.
